Partner Switch
by White and Nerdy
Summary: FM radio and Danny&Angell, they live happily ever after :D But... wait a second? It's not that easy? It's not like that at all? Oo READ AND YOU WILL FIND OUT! Rated T just to be on the safe side :D
1. The beginning

**Note: I don't own anything. ****Sad, but true. ******

**Chapter one, ****Partner Switch.**

_Don Flack was just about to go home, when Lindsay Monroe came running up to him. She was panting but her face was very bright, and she had a silly smile on her face. - Remember that me and Danny having some problems? she asked him with a very excited undertone. _

_- Uh__, yeah, sure… Don answered, a little bit confused. _

_- And, you owe me a favour! Lindsay said loud, and stretched her arms up in the air. - I guess, but what are you thinking of? he asked, suspiciously._

**Two weeks later**

- Don't forget we have a date tonight, Don. Lindsay said, smiling sweetly to him. - I won't. Don replied, and kissed her forehead. Danny saw it all, and gasped as he gazed at their direction. _Can't believe it, can't believe it, can't believe it, I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! _he thought to himself, shocked.

Lindsay was tired of pretending, she wanted Danny, but the plan was working perfectly, Danny hadn't been talking to Don since they had made it "official". - Don. she whispered to him and dragged him away from the rest. - When was the last time you talked to Danny? she asked, constantly moving around. - Don't worry, Lindsay, I've got it under control, our plan is perfect. Don said to her, and tried to calm her down. He wasn't happy with pretending either. His heart was lost to a girl, but not Lindsay. Of course, Lindsay was nice, but not as pretty as HER. He sighed, and walked to his desk.

Danny sat in the break room, on the edge of breakdown. Jessica came walking towards him and sat down aside him.

- You look like you have sold butter and didn't get paid. she said, and smiled a little smile to him. - You look the same way. Danny muttered.

- If you tell me what's bothering you, I'll tell you what's bothering me. Jessica said. - Tempting. he said, a little bit hoarse. - Okay, then. he continued. - Tell me. she said curiously.

- Uh… it started when Don started dating Lindsay. You know, we HAD this deal, we were never going to date each other ex-girlfriends, and now he is dating Lindsay. First, I have no one to talk to, second, he is letting me down, third, I can't get revenge. he sighed, and shrugged. - You are talking to the revenge right now. Jess said with an evil, little smile on her face. - You want to help me? a surprised Danny asked, and she nodded.


	2. Revenge is sweet

**Note: Still don't own anything****. :'(**

**Btw, I didn't think this would be so popular. :o XD**

**Chapter two, Revenge is sweet****...**

"That's quite a nice plan." Danny said, and grinned an extraordinary big smile.

"I know." Jessica replied.

Danny bit his lip for a second, he was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked, curiously.

"Didn't you hear them in the hallway? They had a date tonight, so we can ask them if we can go with them! It will be the ultimate revenge! Damn it! Im a PRO!" Danny said, bright as a sun, and Jessica laughed.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_Dan-o and Jess, holding hands? _Don and Lindsay thought as they saw them walking towards them.

"Hey, you guys have plans tonight?" Danny grinned. _Ahhhh im soo evil! _Danny thought to himself. Jessica smiled a wide smile, almost looking like a fake one. And she was leaning a little bit against Danny.

"Umh, yeah, we were going to Ruth Chris' Steak House." Lindsay said, insecure of what they had in mind.

"Fancy. Mind if we join?" Jessica said and grinned. Danny put up an angel face.

"Uh… of course not. We're there at 8 o'clock." Don answered, with a fake smile on his face.

"Great, we'll come." Danny said and grinned to him.

Danny and Jessica walked down the hallway and in to the men's room. Danny locked the door, and then they fell over with laughter.

"My God, are we really doing this?" Jessica finally managed to say.

"Yep, and the best thing about it, IT'S WORKING!" Danny shouted.

Mac and Stella walked past the toilets, discussing a case, just in time to hear:

'Are we really doing this?' and 'IT'S WORKING!' and laughter from the toilet.

Stella froze, and Mac raised his eyebrows at least one meter up, before they rushed down the hallway.

**TO THEM WHO LAUGHED AT THE 'are we really doing this' and 'IT'S WORKING':**

**Congratulations, we have the same pervert humour! :D**


End file.
